1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector.
2. the Related Art
A traditional electrical connector includes an insulating body, a plurality of electrical terminals and a shielding shell. The electrical terminals are integrated in the insulating body respectively. The shielding shell has a top plate, a bottom plate, a rear plate and two side plates which corporately define a receiving chamber for receiving the insulating body and the electrical terminals therein. The bottom plate of the shielding shell is die-cut upward to form a pair of elastic pieces for fastening a butting connector.
However, the traditional electrical connector does not have waterproof function. As a result, when the water or the moisture flows into the electrical connector, the traditional electrical connector is apt to result in a communication failure with the butting connector.